


New Rule

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Family can be kind of a buzzkill, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again why we can't be seen in public together? Because I look damn good with you on my arm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

“Remind me again why we can’t be seen in public together?” Greg asked, catching a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror above his dresser. “Because I look damn good with you on my arm.”

 

“Because if we so much as appear on the same block, Sherlock will deduce our relationship immediately and make our lives a living hell.” Mycroft paused, his eyes narrowing. “More of a living hell, that is.”

 

“Ah, right,” Greg said, sliding the jacket off Mycroft’s shoulders and beginning to unbutton his waistcoat. Christ, the man was wearing sleeve garters. There was no reason for that to be so hot. “Honestly,” he continued, tossing the waistcoat aside and starting on Mycroft’s shirt, “I’m surprised he hasn’t deduced it already. Might be worth it, just to see his eyes bug out.”

 

Mycroft sighed. “Gregory… I don’t think it’s wise, but if you really want--”

 

“Hush,” Greg said, reeling him in for a kiss with a gentle tug on his shirt tails. “This is fine. Better than fine.” He slid his hands around to Mycroft’s arse, deepened the kiss, let it carry them through the awkward moment until they were both panting and flushed.

  
“New rule,” Mycroft said, pulling back, all rumpled hair and reddened lips. “Once our jackets come off, no more talking about my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving in and declaring it a series, albeit a series of unrelated short bits. So, that's something.
> 
> Un-beta'd, un-Brit-picked. Because I live dangerously.


End file.
